The Devil's Eyes Are Idle Play Things
by deadaccountcomrades
Summary: To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. Sands and El share some moments together under the moonlight SandsEl, One Shot, Yaoi, MM, Oral, Angst, Mature, and a bit OOC


**The Devil's Eyes Are Idle Play things**

**By:** Agent Jack Niccals

**Author's Note:** Hello, this is my first OuaTiM fanfic. Nonetheless, it's a slash fic. I wrote this before I saw the movie, since I knew a LOT about it already. So if things sound a bit OOC, then excuse it. I'd like to thank my beta/editor/girlfriend, Mekou-chan. I still think I'm a sucky ass writer, hun. But, here goes nothing…

**Summary:** _To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. _Sands and El share some moments together under the moonlight Sands/El, One Shot, Yaoi, M/M, Oral, Angst, Mature, and a bit OOC

_Soy un hombre muy honrado,  
Que me gusta lo mejor  
A mujeres no me faltan,  
Ni al dinero, ni el amor _

En mi caballo  
Por la sierra yo me voy  
Las estrellas y la luna  
Ellas me dicen donde voy

Ay, ay, ay, ay  
Ay, ay mi amor  
Ay mi morena,  
De mi corazon…

**_Cancion Del Mariachi by Antonio Banderas & Los Lobos_ **

_**Prologue:**_

If Sands had eyes, he'd treasure everything he saw instead of taking things for granted.

If Sands had eyes, he'd watch over El instead of him being watched after.

If Sands had eyes, he'd be able to fuck El and see him enjoy it.

If Sands had eyes, he'd never miss his target when shooting.

If Sands had eyes, he wouldn't be weak and unstable.

If Sands had eyes, he'd never sleep simply because it felt too much like not having them at all.

If Sands had eyes, he'd tell El how beautiful he looked while laying in bed beside him.

If Sands had eyes… He'd cry, because it'd be a miracle if he could see again…

* * *

It was dark… 

Of course it was fucking dark, since Sands had no fucking eyes. But this was different. It was an uncomfortable darkness, as if he could actually see. Though he couldn't of course. Could've been the blindfold El had wrapped around his empty sockets that once held his eyes.

El loved to torture Sands, not for payback or any sort of revenge. Sands was just kinky, to put it simply. He was a fighter, alright. The tighter you pull the reigns the harder Sands would struggle. Sheldon Jeffery Sands was bored if he wasn't tortured, and the consequence for making him bored was a bullet to the brain.

There was a still ness in the air, dead silence. Neither of them speaking a word, it wasn't needed. As they say, words hurt more then silence. _'Or whatever the fuck they say'_ Sands thought as he raised a brow.

Sands licked his dry cracked lips tasting the crusted metallic blood that had bled earlier when he was biting his lip. He smirked wondering what the Hell El was planning. Sands was very impatient he hated to wait, but then again it was all apart of torture.

* * *

Hard calloused hands ran down his bare thigh. A soft moan escaped Sand's lips. El smirked at the man's cry of pleasure. The sound was reassuring; it meant El wouldn't be shot. 

Sands shuddered as he felt a warm breeze rush over his exposed manhood. Then he felt the warmth engulf his length, warm and wet. El, that son-of-a-bitch. Damn, he was one sneaky motherfucker, but then again, that was one of he reasons that Sands loved the man.

He felt El's tongue squirm and wriggle on his length, alternating with the occasional nibbling and sucking. Sands ran his fingers threw El's hair gripping tightly when he felt like he was going to orgasm, though falsely alarmed when it'd just be a spike of intense pleasure.

The mariachi's rough hands ran through Sheldon's pubic hairs then running his hand up his bare chest. Sands shivered placing his free hand on top of El's that laid on the agent's chest. His other hand busy twisting and petting the submissive man's hair.

Sands thrusted forward as El gagged, the blind man cautiously thrusting into the Mexican's mouth trying not to make the man gag. Stroking the man's hair continually as if to say _'I won't hurt you, El… You can trust me…' _

Though Sands would never say it…Maybe when he was on his deathbed, keyword: maybe. Their relationship was very odd. It wasn't a love relationship, and it wasn't lust bound sex. It was a mix of the two. El would occasionally say he loved Sands, which was surprising since El would still grieve for Carolina. Though, the CIA agent would never say _that_ word. It felt foreign to his tongue, he never said he loved anyone except maybe to his mother when he was a child. Love was a taboo to Sands, all it ever did was bring him pain.

One thing Sands never did understand about El was the fact that the man loved him, but still loved Carolina. It was quite odd. Once as a joke Sands had suggested a threesome with Carolina. El didn't think it was very funny. Then again it wasn't the brightest idea to make fun of your friend's dead wife. Sands always felt jealous of El's deceased wife, it just irked him every time El mentioned her.

Sheldon's breath hitched and became ragged, his lip trembling in anticipation. Sands bucked forward as a low, deep moan escaped his throat his juices spilling into El's mouth. The mariachi swallowing and tasting the man's salt cum as he pulled his mouth away from Sands, licking his lips of the extra juices.

"I-I love you, El…" Sands shuttered as he drew in a deep breath, speaking that poisonous word that had been rarely spoken.

"I know…" El's voice was a low whisper as his hand reached to the knot, which tied the bandana around the blind man's empty eye sockets.

"I have a surprise for you,cabrón… Feliz Cumpleaños, mi amigo…" And with that El gently pulled the knot as it unraveled lightly falling to the ground.

Sands looked down to El, Sands had eyes… Then, he looked at El… He had on Sand's dark sunglasses. Carefully, Sands removed the glasses revealing empty, bloody eye sockets from where the mariachi's eyes once were…

* * *

Sands awoke with a start, gasping as he tried to claw out his eyes that El had sacrificed for him. His face dripping with perspiration, his body trembling in fear. 

"I don't want them! _I don't need them!_ I don't care if I can't see! You need them more then I do! 'Cause all I need is you, El! All I need… _Is you…_" Sands was held back, El gripping his hands tightly stopping the man from damaging the scar tissue which had formed.

"Sands… It's alright, cabrón… It was just a nightmare…" El's voice was calm and soothing as he whispered into the agent's ear, his hands holding Sands against himself. Those callous hands against Sheldon's bare chest…

A sob escaped the scared man's throat still trembling as the image of El with no eyes scarred his mind… _If Sands had eyes… He'd cry, because it'd be a miracle if he could see again…_

**_End_**

_In dedication to my wonderful girlfriend. I'd sacrifice anything for you, just never feel the need to sacrifice anything for me…_


End file.
